


Il colore dell'affetto

by Mikirise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, gne
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Livia posa la testa sulle sue mani, chiude gli occhi. Vuole rimanere sola nel buio. Lasciami rimanere sola nel buio, per favore. C'è una scia bianca, che prima gira intorno a lei, come a studiarla, poi c'è il volto di Marco, che, con la testa inclinata la guarda e dice: “Ce n'è uno nuovo.”





	Il colore dell'affetto

**Author's Note:**

> Ho tutto l'universo di questa storia, ho tutti giri mentali che voglio, ho tutti i sentimenti negativi per scrivere questa storia per intero. Quindi, beh, un giorno, forse.
> 
> Io in questa storia ci vedo un po' di horror-fantasy. Perché ci sono fantasmi e ragazze magiche e comunità di esseri con poteri speciali. Ma mi vengono i brividi quando penso a quello che ho scritto/vorrei scrivere/sto scrivendo. Direi fantasy. Con un pizzico di horror?

# Il colore dell'affetto

  
Livia sale le scale in silenzio, una mano dopo l'altra, un piede infilato nello scalino dopo l'altro. In silenzio. In silenzioso dolore. Per arrivare fino alla soffitta buia, sola, polverosa e chiudere gli occhi e sentirsi parte di quel buio. Sale uno scalino alla volta, ignorando il suo corpo dolorante e le sue dita graffiate, e le unghie spezzate. Lui la sente. La stava aspettando. E quando arriva alla soffitta, osserva il suo disappunto nel rendersi conto che non è immersa nel buio, perché vede i confini del suo corpo, di quei vecchi libri buttati per terra, di quella scarpiera vuota, che aveva promesso a suo padre avrebbe buttato, ma che non ha mai buttato per davvero.  
  
Quindi Livia trascina i piedi verso la finestra, verso il balconcino che la soffitta nasconde. E alza lo sguardo per vedere la notte avvolgere il suo quartiere, disturbato da un singolo lampione che si accende e si spegne a intermittenza. E le stelle sono coperte, un po' dalla luce, un po' dalle nuvole, un po' da tutti quei colori che Livia riesce a vedere, scorrere per le strade. C'è il blu, che deve essere la scia di stanchezza dei suoi vicini che si sono trascinati fino a casa loro. C'è un pizzico di rosso, che deve essere quella felicità della bimba di fianco, per aver dato il suo primo bacio. C'è un pochino di giallo, diverse forme, i colori scavano per terra, brillano vigorosi ai suoi soli occhi e lei li odia così tanto. Li odia così tanto. Lui lo sa che lei li odia, e quando lancia uno sguardo al quartiere e vede anche lui quei colori, sente un moto di disgusto per i sentimenti di così tanti umani, così tante emozioni di esseri così fragili. Livia non prova disgusto. Solo frustrazione. E questa reazione così umana la rende ancora più odiosa agli occhi di Marco.  
  
Livia posa la testa sulle sue mani, chiude gli occhi. Vuole rimanere sola nel buio. Lasciami rimanere sola nel buio, per favore. C'è una scia bianca, che prima gira intorno a lei, come a studiarla, poi c'è il volto di Marco, che, con la testa inclinata la guarda e dice: “Ce n'è uno nuovo.”  
  
Lei si stropiccia un occhio, d'istinto abbassa lo sguardo verso il braccio e rimane ancora una volta in silenzio.  
  
A Marco non importa molto. Non gli importa di Livia, è sincero. È una ragazzina come tante, in una città come tante, con delle capacità come tante. Non gli interessa che la sua famiglia abbia deciso di costruire la loro casa sulla sua tomba. Alla fine, ha passato così tanto tempo a guardare il nulla, in un campo verde, in silenzio, mentre il vento soffiava e lui non riusciva nemmeno a percepirlo, con della pioggia che cadeva e che lui non riusciva a percepirla, con il sole che bruciava e lui non riusciva a sentirlo. La costruzione di questa casa gli ha dato qualcosa da fare, qualcosa a cui pensare. La sua collina solitaria, diventata finalmente qualcosa di più... non gli importa di Livia, o della sua famiglia. Non gli importa se soffrono. Non gli importa nulla. Ma deve rimanere aggiornato su quello che succede. Un cuoco non si allontana dai fornelli. E così nemmeno Marco si allontanerà da Livia. Sta investendo troppo su di lei.  
  
Fluttua di nuovo, intorno a la ragazzina, che fa un movimento con la testa, probabilmente per allontanarsi da lui e dal suo sguardo.  
  
È una preda così facile, Ana Livia. È così fragile. È così facile prenderne il controllo, manipolarla, spingerla verso le strade che non dovrebbe prendere. Marco vorrebbe tanto prendersi tutto il merito della sua situazione, ma la verità è che l'anima di Livia aveva già iniziato a spezzarsi anni prima che lui comparisse davanti a lei. Marco non sorride, perché non deve farlo, ma ogni volta che la vede, ogni volta che lei sale in soffitta, per rimanere da sola, per guardare il mondo da un punto abbastanza lontano, per sistemare il tiro, per riprendere il controllo di sé, in realtà sta lasciando che Marco prenda il controllo di lei, sta aprendo una crepa più grande nella sua anima, già spezzata. A Marco di lei non importa nulla, probabilmente neanche a quel tipo che le ha lasciato un livido sul braccio gli importa qualcosa di lei. Ma Marco lavora per un piano più grande, non ha una visuale limitata, come gli esseri umani.  
  
Livia si porta la mano sul braccio e aggrotta le sopracciglia, tornando a guardare verso la finestra. Non è l'unico livido che ha. Ne ha alcuni sulle cosce, tantissimi sullo stomaco. “È solo molto entusiasta” sussurra senza forze. La sua anima blu, accondiscendente e servile, trema. Lo scorcio nero diventa un pochino più grande. Marco non sorride perché sa che non deve sorridere. Continua a guardarla in silenzio. E Livia, sotto il suo sguardo, abbassa la testa, stringe le gambe al petto. “È solo molto entusiasta.”  
  
Marco vorrebbe davvero dire che il merito della situazione di questa ragazzina è suo. Ma deve dire che il mondo fa un buon lavoro per dare del suo peggio, trattandosi di lei. L'Universo sembra essere dalla sua parte. Non è male, avere finalmente l'Universo dalla propria parte. Un cuoco non si allontana dai fornelli, però.  
  
Posa la sua mano sulla spalla della ragazzina e sente il calore di un corpo vivo sotto la sua mano morta. “Una persona entusiasta” le dice. “Una persona entusiasta ti bacerebbe con un po' più di energia, ma non ti lascerebbe così, lo sai? Non se a te non piace.”  
  
Livia fa di nuovo quel gesto con la testa, per allontanarsi, per tirarsi indietro. Ha l'aria ferita. Sembra che qualcuno le abbia già detto qualcosa del genere. Forse quella sua stupida amica. Consuelo. Forse lei. Quella ragazza non fa altro che mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote. “Non è questo che...” sussurra Livia. Chiude gli occhi, ha un'espressione così addolorata che spezzerebbe il cuore a una persona con il cuore. “A volte lui mi prende la mano e c'è quella delicatezza che non ho mai visto, non ho mai sentito. A volte mi prende la mano e sembra che tutto quanto vada bene.” Tira su col naso, passandosi la mano sugli occhi. “Quei momenti in cui stiamo insieme, in cui siamo solo noi due -lui è la persona più dolce in questo mondo. Andiamo insieme a mangiare e racconta tantissime cose divertenti, sa così tante cose -mi parla di posti in cui non potrò mai andare e quando parla la sua...” Deglutisce. Tira di nuovo su col naso e si passa la mano sotto il mento. Ah. Sta piangendo. Okay. “La sua anima mi calma.”  
  
Marco la immagina ballare con l'orecchio posato sul petto di questo ragazzo. Non ricorda il nome. Non gli importa sapere come chiamare le sue pedine. Ma riesce a immaginarla, con gli occhi chiusi, che si lascia trasportare, come ha fatto per tutta la sua vita. Un mezzo sorriso, mentre dondolano, a destra. Poi a sinistra. Poi a destra. Poi, di nuovo, a sinistra. Non c'è bisogno di sentire le parole di Livia, per sapere che cosa lei voglia dire. L'anima che la calma, che la ama nel modo in cui lei conosce l'amore. L'anima che la lascia trasportare. E che la afferra dal polso e la stringe fino a che la mano non le fa male. L'amore che le ha detto che la sua migliore amica non la vuole con sé, che quel ragazzo che prende appunti in classe vuole farle del male, perché un giorno le ha prestato una penna. Quell'amore che le ha tirato addosso l'astuccio e che la scuote con così tanta rabbia da farle male. E lei, imperterrita, cocciuta, testarda, continua a descriverlo come un amore dolce, calmo, reale. Con un bacio leggero, un prendere le punte delle dita e accarezzarle lo zigomo.  
  
Marco vorrebbe veramente tanto prendersi il merito di tutto questo.  
  
L'anima blu e servile e docile di Livia trema al buio. Tremano anche le spalle di lei. E Marco passa una mano trai suoi capelli  
  
Riesce a vederla ballare con persone pericolose e continuare a chiudere gli occhi, continuare a rispondere come ha risposto fino a questo momento. In silenzio. Dondolare tra le braccia di persone che vogliono farle del male e non preoccuparsene, perché niente in questo mondo la potrà ferire come l'ha ferita l'Universo. Ballare in silenzio, seguendo la musica di qualcun altro, una musica che non riesce a sentire, ma di cui si fida. Posare il corpo sul corpo di qualcun altro e aspettare che tutto vada bene, finalmente. Sopportare il dolore non è forza, quanto stupidità. La riesce a immaginare, coi piedi nudi e un abito bianco, danzare tra le braccia di un mostro vestito di nero, perché è questo quello che fanno, loro due.  
  
Marco lascia che la testa stanca e viva e calda di Livia si posi sulla sua spalla non più così stanca, non più così viva, non più così calda. Lascia che lei si fidi completamente di lui.  
  
Lei vede un colore, nelle emozioni altrui e pensa -forse questo è affetto. Non lo vede in Consuelo. Non lo vede in quel nuovo ragazzo nella sua classe, che ha tremila penne e nessuna voglia di fare amicizia con nessuno. Lei pensa che il rosso sia affetto, perché è questo il tipo di affetto che ha sempre visto in persone che ha conosciuto, incontrato, che hanno detto di amarla. Quando quel ragazzo le fa male, deve aver visto il rosso, una piccolissima sfumatura, una piccolissima macchia di rosso. E deve aver deciso che quello sarebbe stato il motivo per cui, con lui, sarebbe stata al sicuro.  
  
Povera creatura.  
  
Livia sente dolore fisico, non capisce quanto questa sia un privilegio, non sa che avere un corpo e una vita è qualcosa che molti di loro non hanno. Marco la sua vita l'ha sprecata, è morto su una collina e non si è più potuto muovere da lì. Ma lei è libera. Libera e stupida. E si fida delle persone sbagliate, delle creature più pericolose. Solo perché vede le emozioni lasciare il segno nel mondo, perché vede le scie di quello che lei non riesce ad avere. Perché nel suo piccolo, Livia è esattamente come Marco. Non capisce che il dolore che prova è un privilegio, non capisce che il corpo che abita è un privilegio, ma si nutre delle emozioni altrui.  
  
Una parassita.  
  
Deve essere un bene che Marco l'abbia trovata. Che un parassita stia nutrendosi di una parassita tanto debole da non sapere nemmeno come muoversi in questo mondo.  
  
Le accarezza la testa. Passa la mano fredda e morta trai suoi capelli, si nutre della sua anima crepata. Posa le labbra morte sulle labbra calde e vive di lei, tiene la sua mascella alta, la culla tra le sue braccia, finge di fare in modo di proteggerla, finge di essere un posto sicuro per lei. È così facile fingere. È così facile manipolarla. E la vede chiudere gli occhi, abbandonarsi a lui e questa volta non riesce a non sorridere.  
  
Livia non chiede favori e non chiede pietà, non chiede niente, mai. nonostante la sua situazione. Oh, povera, povera creatura. Danza solo con mostri che la possono mangiare in un solo boccone. Balla soltanto con mostri che non avranno mai pietà di lei, che non le daranno mai amore.


End file.
